Refuge
The Refuge Introduction The Refuge is a secret and hidden territory—a neutral retreat where Angels learn and train, teach, study, work and heal. It is also a sanctuary for their young. Each Archangel has a compound there for their people. The region of the Refuge most mentioned in the series is the one belonging to Raphael's territory, with glimpses and mentions of the areas other Archangels. About Allegiance * Raphael Protections * Any unauthorized vampire, or mortal who accidentally entered Refuge territory, soon forgot about it, the memory taken quietly away.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * The powerful angels who lived permanently in the Refuge were able to do something that swathed the approaches to the angelic haven in heavy fog.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * stubborn climbers who insisted on venturing farther found themselves in an icy, inhospitable region that equaled broken limbs a hundred percent of the time. Anyone who returned a second time didn’t leave alive. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Rules / Taboos * Humans are not allowed in the Refuge—an old taboo.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. epilogue * Only the most trusted vampires know about the Refuge. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 Characteristics / Traits / Nature * There was something alien about this place, a vague sense that darkness lurked beneath the gilded surface.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * So many angels. Their wings filled the skies.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * Piercing beauty and secrets, and violence wrapped in peace.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 City Description * A sprawling city of marble and glass spread out in every direction. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * Seemed to have grown out of the rock itself Landscape Description * Dark-leafed trees grew in patches of green on both sides of the gorge that cut a massive divide through the marble and glass city.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * Snow-capped mountains filled the skyline. There were no roads, no high-rises. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * The landscape itself was so forbidding that it kept most at bay,Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Ground Route * It's a two-day and one-night motorcycle ride from the airport through mountainous terrain with gorges and cliffs. There are hidden stashes of fuel that Janvier and Naasir had previously placed along the route. At the end of the ride, there is a secret garage built into the side of a mountain that could only be opened with palm prints. Inside are a number of familiar rugged all-terrain vehicles and bikes. Through the back is a wide underground tunnel, about a mile long. On the other side of the tunnel is all uphill on foot across landscape covered in ice and snow. Along the way is a stream to wash and drink in. The remaining way was all glaciers and ice sheets and jagged rocks that formed sharp natural teeth that guarded the angelic stronghold. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Known Characters of the Refuge Permanent or Long-Term: * Jessamy: teacher and Historian * Galen: weapons master and advanced trainer—one of the Seven * Andromeda: Scholar and apprentice Historian * Sameon, aka "Sam" — a small child whose parents work at the Refuge * Dahariel: warrior angel, Astaad’s second—fight training Temporary: * Naasir: one of Raphael's Seven, grew up there, Jessamy is like a mother to him. * Illium: one of the Seven, now back at the Tower in NYC * Venom: one of the Seven—security, advanced training to fight with Galen * Dmitri: one of the Seven—security, training of others Places of the Refuge * Medica — Keir Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 * Library — Jessamy, Andromeda * Raphael's Refuge Residence — * Secret Garden — Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 * Sam's House — Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 * Michaela's Refuge Residence —''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 * 'Refuge School' — Jesamy — for angel children ''"Angels’ Dance", #0.4 Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * Weapons/Training Salle — Galen — training grounds mostly for angels, but vampires (like those of the Seven, also train there. * Jessamy's Cottage — "Angels’ Dance", #0.4 * Forensic Center: processes evidence Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 Other Details * Angelkind did not play games when it came to protecting the place that sheltered their young Archangel's Enigma, ch.2 * a sign warned of tigers in the area. Archangel's Enigma, ch.2 * Naasir has a secret aerie just outside the Refuge proper that Aodhan had put in heating for him, including underfloor heating, which kept it at the temperature he liked, powered by solar panels.Archangel's Enigma, ch.2 * Jessamy and Galen have a cottage on the cliff inside the Refuge. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * Andromeda will be officially part of his Alexander's court, assigned to Alexander's part of Refuge, but free to work with Jessamy.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 51 Story: Ancestors who Slept below the Refuge Once, when Naasir was very young, Raphael had answered his curious questions by telling him a story of the Ancestors who Slept below the Refuge. :“The very first ones of our kind, the ones from before recorded history, before all known Ancients, so old that they are almost another species. Legend said it was the influence of the Sleeping Ancestors that kept the Refuge’s weather mild, but for irregular seasons of snow and ice. When winter comes, it’s because an Ancestor is distracted by a dream. Or that’s the story my mother told me when I was a babe.” No one knew if there was any truth to the legend, but something was different about the physics of the Refuge. Nothing at that high an altitude should be free of the icy lash of subzero temperatures. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Jessamy * Galen * Keir * Andromeda * Library * Historian * Scholar * Sam * Illium * Dmitri * Naasir * Raphael * Elena Deveraux * Dahariel * Xi * Venom * Elena Deveraux * Hummingbird * Angelstruck * Sara Haziz Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Elena Deveraux has been at the Refuge Medica for a year recovering from he injuries from Uram and transforming into an angel.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 Sara is allowed to visit there, blindfolded, breaking taboos against humans.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. epilogue 2. Archangel's Kiss It's three days after Elena awoke and she's still in the Refuge. She has little strength, she can barely walk without help and she won't be able to fly for a while. They go an invitation from Lijuan to a ball in her honor that they must accept.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 Young Sameon takes Elena on a tour of the Refuge. He points out Dahariel. She notices that the older, more powerful angels, though cruel at times, made an effort to keep this part of the Refuge free of violence. A place of safety for the angel children. Illium lands and plays with the angel children in the sky.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Sam gets abducted. Elena goes on the trail.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 She finds Sam in a trunk in a back room upstairs.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 Elena tries to track a scent around the Refuge with Illium in tow. She feels eyes on her everywhere she goes. Many of the angels haven't seen a hunter before. The find the body of the Vampire Accomplice in a fountain in a secluded garden wth statues sculpted by Aodhan. Galen arrives with a full Wing of angels to recover the body and do a forensic sweep. A case briefing is held right there between Raphael, Galen, Illium and Elena.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Naasir is goes to the Refuge, sent by Raphael to get Andromeda, an expert on Sleeping Archangels, for the mission to find Alexander—an Ancient in the Sleep of the Archangels—before Lijuan finds him to destroy him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Xi kidnaps Andromeda. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 Andi and Naasir return for one night. She has to go to Charisemnon and he leaves to find the Star Grimoire. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 45 Andromeda is is now officially part of Alexander's court but is assigned to the Refuge and free to work with Jessamy.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 51 Quotes : A sprawling city of marble and glass spread out in every direction; its elegant lines exquisite under the razor-sharp burn of the sun. Dark-leafed trees provided soothing patches of green on both sides of the gorge that cut a massive divide through the city, while snow-capped mountains ruled the skyline. There were no roads, no high-rises, nothing to disturb the otherworldly grace of it. Yet, for all its beauty, there was something alien about this place, a vague sense that darkness lurked beneath the gilded surface. Drawing in a breath laced with the biting freshness of the mountain winds, she looked up . . . at the angels. So many angels. Their wings filled the skies above this city that seemed to have grown out of the rock itself. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 : "Immortals may disagree on many things, but on this we are united—our Refuge must never be known to mortals."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 7 See Also * Book References ✥ Category:Refuge Category:Courts Category:Places